doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Erika Ugalde
) |pais = México |ingreso_doblaje = 2012-presente |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Actriz de teatro |estado = Activa |}} Erika Ugalde es una actriz de doblaje y teatro mexicana. Melissa chase lldmm.png|Melissa Chase en Milo Murphy's Law. Emilia McCarthy.jpg|Dobló a Emilia McCarthy en la película Disney channel Zapped. 7D Hildy Gloom.png|Hildy Gloom en Los 7E. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m18s57.png|Desagrado en Intensa mente. GoGo_(BigHero6).png|GoGo Tomago en Grandes héroes. Veronica+Dunne.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Veronica Dunne. Amanda PX.jpg|Amanda en Planeta X. Britt-robertson-brian-van-ds 13.jpg|Erika Ugalde Dobló a Casey Newton (Britt Robertson) en la película Tomorrowland. Liebre de Marzo-0.png|Fuli en La guardia del león. EAHNinaThumbserie.png|Nina Thumbell en Ever After High. Taffyta muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge en Ralph, el demoledor. Caperucita Roja (Goldie y Osito).jpg|Caperucita Roja en Goldie y Osito. FD Dory adolescente.png|Dory adolescente en Buscando a Dory. Chica Caléndula.png|Chica Caléndula en El reino secreto. 10728909_716602508393028_1869625867_n.jpg|Claire Wheeler en Monsters University. Descarga (1)-1429906625.jpg|Marisa en Agente K.C.. 10743250_716885635031382_1393482499_n.jpg|Princesa Aurora en Maléfica. Delia_Delfano.png|Delia Delfano en Yo no lo hice. Halston-sage-premiere-neighbors-02.jpg|Ella hace la Voz de Halston Sage. Jenna-C-Doblaje.jpg|Dobló a jenna coleman en la película Yo antes de ti. KELLY-OSBOURNE-e1362959822801-1024x931.jpg|Ella también a doblado en varias ocasiones a Kelly Osbourne. Mindy-Kaling.jpg|a doblado a Mindy Kaling en las películas Intensamente (Desagrado) y Ralph, el demoledor (Taffyta). 11090331 1455229478102304 6775480489568347320 n.jpg|A doblado a Ashley Tisdale en las series Super fun night y The crazy ones. Filmografía ''' Películas' 'Halston Sage' *Ciudades de papel - Lacey Pemberton (2015) *Son como niños 2 - Nancy Arbuckle (2013) '''Otros' *Yo antes de ti - Katrina Clark (Jenna Coleman) (2016) *Sound of my voice - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *How to Fall in Love - Annie Hayes (Joven) (2012) *Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa - Voces adicionales (2012) *Elefante blanco - Luciana (Martina Gusmán) (2012) *Christmas with Holly - Cara (Vanessa Matsui) (2012) *The Mistle-Tones - Bernie (Megan Kathleen Duffy) (2012) *Oz, el poderoso - Voces adicionales (2013) *El maravilloso presente - Tara (Nicci Faires) (2013) *El quinto poder - Anke Domscheit (Alicia Vikander) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Tabby (Meghan Heffern) (2013) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Voces adicionales (2014) *Maléfica 3 Princesa Aurora (Elle Fanning) (2014) *Zapped - Taylor Dean (Emilia McCarthy) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Penny (Rachel Melvin) (2014) *Tomorrowland - Casey Newton (Britt Robertson) (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Novia de Zach (Kelly Washington) (2015) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Ashley (Tiera Skovbye) (2015) 'Series de TV' Ashley Tisdale ''' *Super Fun Night - Jazmine Boubier (2013-2014) *The Crazy Ones - Kelsi Lasker (2013) '''Otros *Peter Punk - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) *Mentes criminales - Maeve Donovan (Beth Riesgraf) (2012-2013) *Revenge - Jaime Cardaci (Rachel DiPillo) (2012) *Kirby Buckets - Dawn Buckets (ep. 17) (voz cantada) *El jardín de Clarilú - Rana Rufina (2014) *Grey's Anatomy - Josephine Wilson (Camilla Luddington) (2012-presente) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Voces adicionales (2012 - 2014) *Cougar Town - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *Los guerreros wasabi - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *A todo ritmo - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) *Stan, el perro bloguero - Maddie/Heather/Voces adicionales (2013-2015) *Yo no lo hice - Delia (Sarah Gilman) (2014-2015) *Agente K.C. - Marisa (Veronica Dunne) (2015-presente) *Flash - Bethany Snow (Keri Adams) (2016) 'Películas animadas' Mindy Kaling *Ralph, el demoledor - Taffyta Muttonfudge (2012) *Intensa mente - Desagrado (2015) Otros *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) *Monster High: Embrujadas - River Styxx (2015) *Grandes héroes - GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) (2014) *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Nori (Ashleigh Ball, canciones, 2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Cherry Crash (2014) *El reino secreto - Chica Caléndula (Emma Kenney ) (2013) *Monsters University - Claire Wheleer (Aubrey Plaza) (2013) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Voces adicionales (2014) *Aviones - Voces adicionales (2013) *Un show más: La película - Computadora de la nave (Ali Hillis) (2015) *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Fuli (Diamond White) (2015) *Buscando a Dory - Dory adolescente (2016) 'Series Animadas' Kelly Osbourne *Phineas y Ferb: Cliptástico 3 - Ella misma *Los 7E - Hildy Gloom Otros *Milo Murphy's Law - Melissa Chase (Sabrina Carpenter) (2016-presente) *Ever After High - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) *Minnie Toons - Cuculoca (2012-presente) *Jorge, el curioso - Voces adicionales (2012-presente) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Perra de la pradera (2014-presente) *Turbo FAST - Coneja (2014-presente) *Paquetes del planeta X - Amanda *Goldie y Osito - Caperucita Roja *Valeria Molina (Lexi Donovan) en ABC y Magia *La guardia del león - Fuli (2016-presente) ''' Videojuegos' *Disney Infinity - Desagrado 'Intérprete' 'Series Animadas' *Phineas y Ferb - Ginger Hirano (2013) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje''' *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Diseño en Audio *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Taller Acústico S.C. TV Nacional *Zona Ruda (Programa de Canal 5 de México) Comerciales de TV *Locución mujer de Disney Channel - (2015-presente) Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos